


O verde do ciúme é alto e sorridente

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealosy! Yams, Kogane PLZ, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Tsukishima Kei, Sendai Frogs, Spoilers, Yachi savior, Yamaguchi Drama King
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Yamaguchi não ficou nada feliz quando descobriu sobre o novo colega de time de Tsukishima.* Fanfic postada no site Spirit em Março/2020 *** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	O verde do ciúme é alto e sorridente

**Author's Note:**

> *Haikyuu não é meu, e sim da Furudate! Se fosse meu talvez eu também quisesse manter Kuroo e Iwaizumi no meu porão.*
> 
> Oieeee!!
> 
> Essa fic veio MUITO DO NADA porque sou fascinada com o Yamaguchi ficando revoltado com o povo que se apropria do apelidinho que ele deu pro boy dele, mas acima de tudo há uma pessoa que irrita Yams mais do que todas!  
> E depois dos spoilers do capítulo 385 precisei muito escrever sobre isso!
> 
> AVISO:  
> Nesta fic o ciúme é puramente um sentimento de insegurança, não causa dano a nenhum dos personagens!
> 
> **A capa fui eu quem fez com imagens do Pinterest, nada rebuscado**  
> ***Alguém me salve dos meus títulos gigantes sempre para TsukkiYama!***
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## 

## Corvo Dramático

Yachi olhou pela janela, o sol lá fora já esmaecia de encontro ao horizonte das montanhas de Miyagi, o dia acabava assim como a semana e a luz amarelo-alaranjada recaía nos olhos verdes entristecidos que encaravam o prato de rámen.

— ... E então ele não para de dizer “aquele gigante idiota”, ou “ele pensa que eu tenho mola nos pés?” — A voz repetiu apanhando uma porção de macarrão entre os hashis e levando aos lábios. — Não quero ficar ouvindo sobre como _o Koganegawa é incrível_.

Yamaguchi declarou com desdém, uma mecha da franja fugiu de um mini coque improvisado, ele não cortava os cabelos desde a formatura do Ensino Médio, e Tsukishima vivia comentando que já era hora de cortar, mas Yachi o achava bonito de qualquer jeito.

Mesmo quando ele franziu o nariz observando a janela, hoje saiu cedo porque não queria encontrar com Tsukishima — Yachi ouviu mais cedo —, logo ela sabia que Yamaguchi não vira o loiro o dia todo.

— Tadashi... — Yachi começou cuidadosamente. — Você sabe que ele estava, na verdade, reclamando do Koganegawa, certo?

Yamaguchi fez um bico, ergueu o queixo e virou o rosto.

— Reclamando ou não, ele não para de falar do sujeito desde aquele dia. — Yamaguchi bebeu um pouco de água, seu coração apertado. — É como se só o Kogane importasse agora... uma novidade para falarmos...

— Ele gosta de dividir as impressões do dia dele com você, nós também não fazemos isso? — Ela apontou, Yamaguchi já terminava o ramén e colocou a tigelinha para o lado. — Ele também fala comigo sobre como foi o meu dia no escritório e na faculdade.

— É diferente. — Yamaguchi fechou a cara, um garçom trouxe um novo pedido que o moreno arrumou na mesa. — Koganegawa sempre foi intrometido entre mim e o Tsukki, não gosto dele se metendo. Ele fica perguntando como estamos, se o Tsukki já me contou isso ou aquilo... se vamos nesse ou naquele lugar, por que ele não cuida da vida dele? O que ele quer?

Yachi ergueu as sobrancelhas, era a terceira vez na semana que estava aqui, sentada diante de Yamaguchi ouvindo-o reclamar, mas tudo começou depois de um jogo de Tsukishima...

_Ginásio de Sendai, um mês atrás..._

Yamaguchi comprou a entrada para o jogo que esteve esperando por semanas, ele apanhou um lanche também, mas só o suficiente para forrar seu estômago depois de quatro horas de expediente no seu trabalho de meio turno, não via a hora de terminar a faculdade e começar um emprego decente com um salário melhor.

Por hora estava feliz em aproveitar seus dias de universitário apoiando seus amigos, especialmente hoje, com um acessório de torcida na mão, o verde brilhante era muito chamativo, mas o que mais atraía o olhar das pessoas era a estampa de sapo no centro da mão inflável que imitava um dedo indicador apontando para cima.

O moreno gastava boa parte do que sobrava do salário comprando itens do time de seu melhor amigo de infância e... namorado.

_Wow_...

Sim, isso sempre soava piegas e meloso na mente de Yamaguchi, mas ele e Tsukki finalmente começaram a namorar em algum ponto. No entanto, a faculdade, as atividades do time e o emprego de meio período de Yamaguchi os mantinham ocupados e eles se viam apenas no apartamento que compartilhavam.

Hoje, porém, era um dia especial e Yamaguchi veio torcer para Tsukki, era um jogo oficial da Liga Universitária e o _Sendai Frogs_ apresentaria um novo levantador.

Os locutores abriram a transmissão apresentando o time visitante, alguns rostos e nomes conhecidos que Yamaguchi encontrou ao longo da sua vida como jogador do Karasuno, porém quando o time da casa começou a ser chamado pelos autofalantes do ginásio, Yamaguchi assistiu alguns jogadores, até que um loiro caminhou distintamente pela quadra.

Imediatamente Yamaguchi se levantou para aplaudir.

_“E esse é o ‘Bloqueador Frio e Racional’ que perseguia muitos atacantes no Ensino Médio e agora empresta sua astúcia e aptidão física para o Sendai Frogs... TSUKISHIMA KEI!”_ — Um dos narradores disse.

_“Você não vai querer estar do outro lado da rede se ele estiver na sua frente”_ — O outro complementou com um ar divertido.

Ah, o peito de Yamaguchi ficou repleto de orgulho.

— TSUKKI!!!

Yamaguchi acenou com uma mão inflável gigante que ele comprara minutos antes, seu grito obviamente chamou a atenção do jogador de verde na quadra, Tsukki ergueu os dedos fazendo um sinal secreto e Yamaguchi respondeu com a sua própria mão.

Ainda foi possível ver os lábios rosados se movendo em um silencioso “Cala a boca, Yamaguchi”, e o moreno não calou as borboletas que se debateram em seu peito.

Estava sozinho hoje, pois Yachi avisara que não poderia vir, então aproveitaria ao máximo para banquetear-se na expressão calma e cordata de Tsukki, já alinhado com seus colegas de time.

O sorriso no rosto sardento era tão caloroso que Tsukishima parado na quadra esqueceu que estava com um pouco de frio, ele juntou as mãos na frente do corpo enquanto assistia o resto do time sendo chamado, seus olhos fugiam pelo local, mas sempre paravam na cabeça esverdeada, fácil e reconhecer por conta de algum artigo de torcida que Tsukishima sabia, seu namorado acabara de comprar.

Mas, exatamente por não tirar os olhos dele, e mesmo de longe assim, viu também quando um nome específico fez Tadashi franzir o cenho.

Tsukishima não costumava falar muito sobre o time, todavia sempre respondia a Yamaguchi ao ser perguntado os dias de jogos, verdade seja dita, o moreno tinha controle da tabela da V-League melhor do que ele próprio, talvez por resquícios das atividades de Capitão do Time do Karasuno.

_“E, o nosso estreante do dia, o ‘Levantador Gigante’, líder de um bloqueio que tirou o sono de muitas escolas por anos em seus tempos de Ensino Médio, KOGANEGAWA KANJI!!”_

Yamaguchi sentiu o corpo esfriar, a vibração de Koganegawa atravessando a quadra com os olhos plissados e sorriso de orgulho estampado no rosto poderia ser cativante para outras pessoas, mas não para Tadashi.

Ele assistiu quando Kogane saiu da formação original, e — ao invés de ficar no final da fila — se emparelhou ao lado de Tsukki, os ombros quase colados mesmo que o levantador fosse mais alto, e ainda que estivesse longe, o moreno leu nos lábios do outro _“Tsukki”_ quando Koganegawa se virou para Kei e tagarelou aleatoriamente, transbordando nervosismo e excitação.

Isso fez Tadashi apertar a mão inflável entre os dedos com mais força do que devia, o jogo começou e Yamaguchi estava dividido entre comemorar e gritar o nome de _Tsukki_ para o estádio inteiro ouvir, ou rosnar sozinho quando via Kogane pular.

Não quando o outro pulava para levantar uma bola, nem quando se impulsionava na ponta dos pés para um bloqueio, não... o que estava irritando Yamaguchi era o fato de que o cara se atirava em direção a Tsukishima, comemorando como se nunca tivesse sentido a alegria de fazer uma bola cair do outro lado da quadra.

Em pouco tempo Yamaguchi já estava dividido entre torcer para ver os lances de Tsukki, ou torcer para que tudo terminasse logo... porque ele descobriu que quando Koganegawa perdia alguma jogada e ficava chateado, era Tsukki quem ia até ele dar uma palmadinha conciliadora no ombro.

Era um gesto sutil, mas ainda assim...

_Ugh..._

Ao final da partida, ele esperou Tsukki na saída do Ginásio, quando o loiro veio até ele Yamaguchi fechou a cara e liderou o caminho, Tsukishima percebeu a mudança de comportamento em suas espiadelas para a arquibancada ao longo do jogo, mas nada comentou, pelo menos não até chegarem em casa.

— Koganegawa... Não acredito que aquele cara está no seu time, Tsukki! — Tadashi atirou a mão inflável no canto do quarto. — Ele persegue você ou algo assim?

Tsukishima franziu o cenho enquanto apanhava uma roupa para o banho, Yamaguchi tinha a expressão fechada sentado na beirada da cama do quarto que dividiam.

— Ele é irritante. — Foi tudo o que o loiro conseguiu reunir antes de atravessar o quarto e mergulhar na banheira quente.

Tadashi reviveu o sentimento de insegurança e desagrado de quando era um menino vacilante de 15~16 anos.

Naquele tempo, Yamaguchi não queria que seu estômago doesse quando ouviu de Hinata falando que “Tsukishima pula mais alto quando os levantamentos são do Koganegawa”.

Tadashi lembrava vividamente de quando entraram no Ginásio da Datekou e Kogane praticamente correu para Tsukishima.

_“— Tsukki!!!!”_ — O outro gritou sacudindo os dedinhos e interrompendo a conversa agradável que Yamaguchi estava tendo com Tsukishima.

Ele lembra do sentimento de algo viscoso se expandindo e rastejando em suas entranhas, naqueles dias já achou que o verde do ciúme era algo desprezivelmente alto e sorridente.

Depois disso se encontraram outras vezes em amistosos e jogos oficiais, Yamaguchi estava seguro em dizer que ele era o melhor amigo de Tsukishima, mas sempre que alguém usava o apelido que Tadashi dera ao loiro...

Todo o sentimento de insegurança voltava para ele.

Yamaguchi não gostava de se sentir assim, mas por vezes ficava frustrado pensando que Tsukki já não achava o apelido tão especial assim.

Tsukishima abriu a porta de correr, ele passou os dedos nos cabelos loiros e suspirou. Lanternas enfeitavam algumas árvores, mas a rua estava coberta de uma luz azul natural, o sol estava abaixo do horizonte e nos próximos minutos o alinhamento da Terra forneceria esse fenômeno que alguns chamavam de “Hora Azul”, para ele, no entanto, era a hora de encarar seu namorado excepcionalmente dramático.

Apesar do burburinho típico dos restaurantes onde trabalhadores se reuniam no final do expediente para beber e jogar conversa fora, a voz do moreno parecia melancólica conforme Kei se aproximava por entre as mesas repletas de petiscos e bebidas. Algumas pessoas viraram o pescoço impressionados com a altura do loiro, mas ele não reparou, tudo o que tinha sua atenção agora era que os ombros debaixo de cabelos verdes estavam curvados e havia um copo de saquê entre os dedos de Tadashi.

Tsukishima fez uma nota mental para pedir — novamente e com mais apelo — que Yamaguchi cortasse os cabelos, gostava de ver a nuca dele, gostava de ter acesso às orelhas, gostava de torturar o moreno brincando de contar as sardas visíveis entre a gola da blusa e a linha capilar...

— Outro dia ele falou “Aquele Gigante Imbecil acha que eu preciso lixar as unhas o tempo todo, não sou o Kageyama.”

— Porque tenho hora marcada com alguém que cuida das minhas unhas uma vez por semana. — Tsukishima se juntou à conversa colocando a bolsa esportiva ao lado de Yachi numa almofada vazia. — Que é você, no caso.

Os olhos verdes de Yamaguchi arregalaram-se, ele parou de respirar por um instante, Tsukishima dobrou as longas pernas e se sentou na almofada ao lado de Yamaguchi, seus olhos dourados alinharam-se com os do namorado, e ele apanhou os dedos de Yamaguchi o observando.

— Oi.

— Tsu...kki...

— Que tal continuarmos falando sobre as coisas que só você faz para mim? — Kei sorriu minimamente. — Ou podemos falar sobre como todas as pessoas me irritam, menos você.

— Tsukki... isso não é... eu não estava...

Tsukishima voltou os olhos para Yachi que sorria contente acenando com a cabeça.

— Ele estava. — A loira falou, ela mordeu os lábios e apanhou a bolsa antes de se levantar. — Vejo vocês depois, garotos!

— Hitoka-chan... não precisa ir embora...! — Yamaguchi ainda falou antes da garota se afastar. — Nós... nós levamos você em casa!

Yachi trocou um olhar cúmplice com Tsukishima. Ambos tinham um sorriso idêntico, e Yamaguchi chegou a rápida conclusão que provavelmente ambos trocaram mensagens, o que explicava a chegada pontual do loiro.

— Estou bem, ainda é cedo. — Ela falou, seus cabelos loiros reluziram quando ela voltou o rosto para Tsukishima mais uma vez. — Vou deixa-lo com você, Kei.

E assim Yamaguchi a viu se afastar, mas não pôde observá-la saindo pela porta, porque seu rosto foi puxado, Tsukishima pressionou sua boca na dele em um movimento treinado e rápido.

— Então, onde estávamos? — Kei disse provando um mini onigiri de uma bandeja. — Era algo sobre você se sentir estressado com a faculdade, inseguro por causa de um cara que eu vejo em treinos, inquieto porque tudo isso é muito novo?

Tsukishima apanhou a mão dele, Yamaguchi não sabia o que dizer, todo seu drama esvaiu-se no toque macio dos dedos elegantes do loiro.

— Sabe que aquilo... _isso_... que existe entre nós não pode ser superado por pessoas se apropriando de um apelido, não é...? — Os olhos dourados estavam fixos nos de Yamaguchi e o moreno sentiu um calor expandir em seu peito. — Por que não é sobre como me sinto quando me chamam, mas sim, sobre como me sinto sobre quem me chama... 

Uma picada assolou os olhos de Yamaguchi, mas ele as silenciou mordendo com força o interior das bochechas.

— Eu não ligo para como eles me chamam, não ligo para eles. — Tsukishima disse e Yamaguchi assistiu as faces dele ficando muito coradas. — Só me importo com o que você pensa... Você sabe que é o único para mim.

Então foi como se todo o peso da insegurança, o ciúme feio e a dor no peito se dissipasse de uma só vez, Yamaguchi inclinou o rosto para o lado apanhando a mandíbula de Kei entre os dedos e encontrando os lábios daquele que sempre amou. Daquele que também o amava.

O beijo foi calmo e sorrindo contra os lábios de Tsukishima, Yamaguchi deixou-se preencher desse sentimento que era, de longe, seu favorito.

— À propósito, Koganegawa finalmente conseguiu convencer Futakuchi a sair com ele. — Tsukki falou quando estavam saindo do restaurante. — Ele se sente muito inseguro, talvez você gostasse mais dele se conversassem mais, Tadashi...

Quando pisaram na rua a meia lua estava brilhando intensamente acompanhada de algumas estrelas, o sorriso de Tsukishima era um misto de implicância e diversão, seu olhar, diferentemente, era de pura adoração.

— Cala a boca, Tsukki...

Mas, as palavras dele é que foram novamente caladas.

**Author's Note:**

> Oieeee!!!
> 
> Não parece, mas há muito tempo eu queria explorar essas reações cômicas do Yamaguchi, amo esse corvinho escorpiano e dramático!!
> 
> Pobre Yachi nessa relação...é a salvadora, mas a que preço?! 😄
> 
> Se leram deixem um comentário!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
